A New Kind Of Twilight
by Missy Tina
Summary: Really, this is a great story. Read it, you will love it. Basically, this is story about a magical school where witches, vampires, werewolves, and the likes attend. The Cullens enter in the very beginning of chapter 2. They attend the school. Bella too.
1. Welcome to the Academy

The school was a big, white marble, ivy covered oval building, surrounded by a thick, beautiful looking forest. The forest caught her attention and held it. There was just something about it, something mysterious, something magical. She stood in the entrance room, surrounded by a pack of noisy, chattering students. The entrance room was huge with dark red velvety looking walls and mahogany shiny wood floors. There were big, dark pewter candelabras on the wall with a flickering glowing candle flame within. The room radiated a sort of powerful energy, the vibe was pure power.

She looked around at the crowd, her big electric blue eyes narrowing as she took her peers in. Her cousin stood next to her. Looking at them, you would think they were sisters. Both had amazingly beautiful, long curly blonde hair that fell down past their waists and big blue eyes. Her eyes, however, were sharper and had this electricity radiating from them, a sort of craziness that seemed captivating. Her cousin's eyes were blueish green and she was shorter, and much friendlier.

"I am soooooooooo excitied!" Her cousin said, smiling happily and looking around the room with interest.

She rolled her eyes. "Cameron, your bubbliness is exhausting!" She said.

Cameron giggled. "Oh Cassandra! You're so cute!" She said, smiling fondly at her.

Cassie smirked and shook her head. She continued to study her surroundings. Most of the students were loud, annoying, and ignorant. They definitely irritated her, she was so much better then them all. One particular girl was by far the most annoying. A very short little girl with big bouncy dark brown hair was laughing hysterically, obnoxiously and dancing with a girl with straight platinum blonde hair who did not look very enthused to be there.

Cassie smirked at them and rolled her eyes. "Dear god, help us all. I sure feel sorry for the one who gets stuck in a room with _**that one,"**_ Cassie said, nodding at the short brunette.

Camie giggled and shrugged. The brunette was jumping up and down, grabbing on to anyone who she could get her hands on and touching them, girl or boy. It really didn't matter. One particular boy was laughing at her and shaking his head. He was taller then a lot of the others, and had crazy, dark brown hair that spiked out in all directions. His hair sort of looked like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts, but much crazier. He had bright blue eyes outlined in black eyeliner and he wore black leather. He was laughing at the brunette and shaking his head as he talked to another boy with dark long brown hair and devious looking blue eyes. His aura screamed arrogance. He wasn't near as tall as the other boy but he held his own. He dressed formally but casual. His features were hard yet at the same time simply beautiful and his smirk was something that just screamed, wow i'm an only child and i get everything i want.

Suddenly a group of teachers walked into the entrance room. There were 5 all together, 3 men and two girls. Cassie stared at them, sizing them up. She highly doubted they could teach her anything she didn't already know and that just made her smirk.

"Okaaaay! Ah man, I hope you're all as excited as I am! Alright, I need all students through the Jokers level to the Queens level to stop over here please! Its time for your orientation!" Said the blonde teacher with a happy smile.

"The rest of you shut the fuck up. We need to do our business!" The brunette teacher yelled and looked at them sternly.

The blonde teacher giggled and flicked her wrist at the brunette teacher.

The other teachers shook their heads at them. "And we'll be needing levels Kings through Aces to step over towards us," Said the teacher with the white hair and the eye patch.

Cassie shook her head and grabbed Cameron's hand, dragging her over to the brunette and blonde teacher. She thought the way that this school classified their students was ridiculous. The newest students and the youngest were called The Jokers. The second level up from that were the Jacks. The third level up from that were the Queens. The fourth level were called the Kings and the last and highest level were the Aces. It was ridiculous.

As they walked over to the teachers Cassie noticed, with great disappointment, that the annoying brunette girl was also walking over there. Great. She just had to be in her year, didn't she?

* * *

Meanwhile

The brunette girl was walking over to the two girl teachers, holding hands with the girl with platinum blonde hair. She couldn't believe how beautiful the school was and all the kids in it. No one in there was less than desirable. Her sister, the platinum blonde girl with the attitude didn't seem to notice. She said that the school was no different than last year and that she wasn't all that interested in coming back.

"I can't believe you don't think this is beautiful!" The brunette remarked and looked at her sister with wide blue eyes.

"It isn't. I'd rather be on a ferris wheel." The platinum blonde muttered under her breathe.

"Naomi, what the hell is wrong with you?" The brunette said and shook her head, smiling at her.

Naomi shrugged. "I guess i'm just weird to not be enthused about going to school, Miss Piper." She said and messed up her hair.

"Watch yourself girl, I wouldn't want to have to throw down with you right here in front of all these witnesses. Your, 'I hate everybody' reputation would be ruined if you started giggling." Piper said with a smile.

"Wow. She giggles? I had no idea she was capable of doing such a thing. I mean, fuck I'm surprised she actually talks. Cause she sure as hell didn't talk to me. Funny little 2nd year." Said a boy with straight dark brown hair.

"Hahaha, you think you are so funny, huh Damien? How's your mommy?" Naomi asked with a smirk.

"She's dead. Didn't you hear about it? She was killed in a fucking house fire you careless bitch. How dare you say such a thing? You really hurt my feelings. I think you need to make it up to me. How's about a nice little dinner date tonight? Me, you, alcohol. What more could a girl ask for?" Damien asked with a smirk as he ran his finger on her cheek.

Naomi was soooooo shocked. She gritted her teeth and slapped his hand away then slapped him.

"What in the world makes you think I would want to date you? You sick barbarian!" Naomi yelled, looking so outraged.

"Suit yourself little lady," Damien said with a wink,"Offers still on the table though, in case you feel lonely. I'll always be here for you." He added with a little devious puppy dog look.

The blonde teacher was urging them all to "hurry hurry hurry!" She looked way to happy to be there , like she actually enjoyed her job or something crazy like that. She beamed at them all and looked proud, like they were all her children.

"Come on guys!" The blonde teacher said happily.

Piper was surprisingly silent for a moment. She was looking around at everyone. They all looked like they had alot of personality but none of them stood out more than the blonde chick with the crazed blue eyes. She was something alright. She strutted along, walking carelessly up to the teachers and looking like she had better things to be doing at this point in time. A shorter blond girl walked next to her, looking around with bubbly eyes and smiling like it was christmas. Piper stared at them, making a definite note to talk to them cause they looked like fun.

"Alright guys! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Missy Tina, but the stupid administration would prefer for you to call me Ms. Honeywell, but I could care less!" The blonde teacher said to the students gathered around her.

"I'm Brittany, but you see, I don't care at all about the administration. I actually want to get fired. So don't bother to call me Ms. Winters," Said the brunette teacher.

Over by the older group of students, the blond male teacher laughed. "Ah don't listen to her, she wouldn't know what to do with her life without this job. I mean, how would she see me everyday?" He asked with a laugh. "I'm Mr. Matthews by the way for all your students new to this great wonderful well of learning!" He added.

Piper yelled out a very nice, "hey sexy" at him then burst out laughing. He nodded at her, laughed, and then started to address his own group of students.

Cassie walked up to the front of the group. She had actually pushed and shoved her way through everyone else and a lot of people were giving her dirty looks. Cameron giggled and chased after her, shooting apologetic looks at everyone Cassie had ran into.

"What are you doing girl?" Brittany yelled out at her, looking so confused.

Cassie burst out laughing. Her electric blue eyes sparkled and shone with great amusement and she brushed her blonde curls out of her face. "I wanted to be up here, duh," Cassie replied with a laugh as she smirked.

Cameron giggled. "She is nuts!" She told the teacher.

"She freaks me out." Brittany said and nodded, looking so apprehensive about the girl staring at her.

The teacher farthest to the left starting laughing hysterically. He was the tallest one out of everyone, by far. He had long brown hair and deep blue eyes and a goofy smile on his face.

"That girl definitely has some fire in her. But anyways, children, my name is Mr. Young. I am your Math teacher. Here at this wonderful school we teach you both magical skills as well as the skills you will need to fit into the regular normal world. Welcome one and all!" The tall man declared with a laugh.

Cassie smirked at him and rolled her eyes arrogantly. "So, don't we have some sort of orientation to be doing? Or are we just going to stand here and **_talk_** all day?" Cassie demanded with a scowl.

Ms. Honeywell giggled at her. "Oh you! Of course we have an orientation, slow down there soldier!" Ms. Honeywell said.

"Watch your tongue girl. This _**is**_ the orientation. I'm going to fail you." Ms. Winters said seriously.

Cassie just smirked at her. "I highly doubt that," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, anyways, I guess we really should be getting started! Levels Joker through Queen follow us!" Ms. Honeywell said, starting down the hallway.

Cassie and Cameron started to walk. They fell behind Piper, Naomi, and Damien. Cassie however thought that they all walked far too slow and pushed her way past them. Cameron giggled and followed.

"Excuse us!" Cameron said with a giggle as she walked by them.

"No problem." Damien said with a smirk.

"Keep her under control." Naomi said and shook her head.

Piper just was smiling like a little retard cause nothing could possibly bother her.

Ms. Honeywell walked them through the school, showing them where everything was. "Basically, this school is like a giant circle. The center of the building is what we call The Commons, and this is where you will eat and where your dances will be held. No matter what path you take, eventually it all leads back to The Commons. It pretty much just goes around in circles. If any of you Jokers get lost, because it can get a bit confusing, ask the older grades to help you out," Ms. Honeywell said, nodding at some of the Jacks and the Queens.

Piper's eyes lit up. "Oh man, when's the first dance??" She asked excitedly.

Ms. Honeywell smiled. "Well, it was actually supposed to be a surprise, sort of a welcome dance if you will. Its tonight!" Ms. Honeywell said with a smile.

Cameron looked soooo excited and she smiled happily, she loved dances. Cassie just rolled her eyes, she didn't particularly share her cousin's enthusiasm for people and social events.

"Oh my god, I'm so ready for it!!" Piper yelled out enthusiastically and skipped around everyone.

Naomi just shook her head but smiled while Damien smirked at Piper and spinned her around.

"Do I get a dance?" Damien asked with a smirk.

"No pervert." Piper said with a laugh.

Cassie looked at them and rolled her eyes. She thought that the boy was too arrogant for words and the girl was sooo annoying. She didn't even want to go to the dance.

"Don't even think about it!" Cameron said.

"Hu?" Cassie asked.

"You are not allowed to skip out on the dance, I so know what you're thinking, but you're not allowed to abandon me!" Cameron said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

Cassie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ms. Honeywell had lead them into The Commons. It was a really big room with tables arranged through out it for eating. Many hallways branched off of the room and you could see into the Library from here. Cassie knew she would be spending a great deal of time in there.

Naomi was getting a bit impatient. "I already know this shit, last year the orientation took hours upon hours. I was so bored, so lets get out of here. The only thing you really need to know is how to get to your classes, in which I will be helping you of course so there's really no need to stay here," Naomi said.

Ms. Honeywell overheard her and she smiled.

"Oh I so know right? When I first came to this school, many years ago when I was a student myself. orientation took soooo long! I left halfway through and went and got drunk with this guy in the forest but then I got lost and I couldn't find my way back and then when I did, oh man, the whole circle thing was so confusing, I always got lost!" Ms. Honeywell said, looking at Piper, Naomi and Damien and nodding like they were life long friends.

Damien smirked. "Well, since it's the first day, I don't think i'm going to be taking these beautiful girls into the woods to get drunk just yet. So i'm just gonna take off with them and i'll be seeing you soon." He said and laced his arms around Naomi and Piper's waists and casually strolled off past Ms. Honeywell.

Ms. Honeywell looked very shocked for a minute, then regained herself and raced after them.

"WAIT!" She said, jumping in front of them.

Damien, Piper, and Naomi's mouths dropped and started laughing softly to themselves. Very scared, bewildered, and really uneasy.

"You don't even know what rooms you'll be staying in sillies, its not free of choice or anything!" Ms. Honeywell said, nodding at them like it was something very very important.

Naomi smiled darkly at her. "It's not hard to figure out you know. I know I will not be staying in my original room, so that rule does not apply to me. But i'll make sure this pervert stays in his own room cause you just don't know who he's gonna get pregnant next!" She said.

Damien looked outraged. "That's bad karma. And just for the record, I have never got anyone pregnant! Well, no one important anyways." He said.

Ms. Honeywell laughed. "Oh you. You and your shit, I remember you from last year. And the year before. You were a real nice boy. You try and act all tough, but I know, I always know!" Ms. Honeywell said, nodding and smiling, then bursting out into laughter and hitting him in the arm.

Damien laughed and shook his head. "Must be going now, bye bye." He said, kissed Ms. Honeywell's cheek, winked at her, then strolled away.

"I got in trouble for that last year!" She yelled after him. "Oh, and your schedules and dorm room lists are arranged alphabetically on the table by the exit doors!" She added, then giggled and skipped away.

Cassie had watched the entire thing between them and Ms. Honeywell and just shook her head. She really liked Ms. Honeywell. She seemed really fun. She thought that the Naomi girl would be okay to talk to. But that damn Piper chick was so irritating, did she have to be so damn bubbly? Who did she remind her of? Oh yeah, Cameron. Damn, they had the same vibes. And that god damn Damien kid, he was the most irritating of all. He was drop dead gorgeous, that was for sure, probably the hottest guy Cassie had ever seen. With his blue eyes and his brown hair and his smirk. But damn, he was arrogant as fuck. She truly didn't think that anything else was beneath that arrogance, so that was simply annoying.

Cameron shot a glance at her cousin. Cassie stood there, looking lost in thought like she randomly always did. It was amusing. "Casssiiiieee! Let's go get our schedules!" Cameron said.

Cassie snapped out of it. "Wait? Schedules? Okay Camie, let's go get our schedules!" Cassie said.

The two of them walked over to the table by the exit doors, where there were piles of schedules. They sorted through them all until they found theirs. Cassie looked over her schedule. Nothing looked very challenging, she would have to get her classes changed. These people obviously didn't know who they were dealing with, she wasn't some stupid young new student. God.

"Woa, they arrange floors by colors here! It looks like my room is on the yellow floor, in room 30," Camie said.

Cassie nodded. "I have the yellow floor too, in room 15," Cassie said.

Piper's ears perked up and she looked over at Cassie. "Whoa, I have that room too! What a coincidence!" She said with a smile.

Cassie just stared at her. "What? You have got to be kidding me." She said.

"Nope. Hahaha, roommate!" Piper said, still smiling.

"Well, guess what? I have that room too." Naomi said, although her room was actually on the white floor.

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, I so know that you can only have two students per room," Cassie said, still looking at Piper with displeasure.

"Watch me, I do what I please." Naomi said with a nod.

Piper laughed. "How do you do darling? My name is Piper Marie. Pleased to meet you sexy." She said with a smirk.

Cassie sighed heavily and leaned her hip against the table.

"I'm Cassandra," She said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm Camie!" I''m her cousin!" Camie added with a wide smile.

"I'm Naomi, her wonderful sister. I love her." Naomi said with a serious voice, then cracked a smile but then hid it quickly.

"Nice to meet you guys." Piper said and rubbed her arm cause she was itchy.

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "Mmm-hmm." She said.

Then, she just walked away, outside. Camie flashed them a smile and waved. "See ya later!" She said, then raced after Cassie out the door.

"Let us go. I must retrieve my stuff from my fake room." Naomi said and grabbed Piper's hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *


	2. vampires in the white gazebo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously Stephanie Meyers does. Duh. Read and Review. Trust me, I don't disappoint. Its a good story baby!**

* * *

The grounds were beautiful. The forest surrounded them, forming a ring around the school, with the only opening in the trees at the front enterence to the school. The trees were all so different and beautiful. Tall, winding, twisted trees overflowing with dark green leaves and looming high above everything else. The trees casted shadows all over the grounds, but it made everything look safe, cozy, and it radiated a mystifying vibe that caused goose bumps to form on Cassie's lower back.

"Its really pretty here," Camie commented as she and her cousin walked across the grounds to the dorm building, "oooh do you see that white gazebo? Its so cute!"

Cassie looked over at the gazebo Camie was referring to. It was a white gazebo with some sort of ivy growing all over it. The ivy sprouted pretty yellow flowers that grew all over the white structure. The gazebo was near a bridge. Camie's blueish-green eyes glittered with excitment and she darted over to the gazebo. Cassie shook her head and slowly walked after her cousin. The girl was quite the nut case. She got excitied over the simplest things, like gazebos. Camie had darted a bit ahead of her and had disappeared inside the gazebo. You couldn't really see inside the white structure, the ivy was long and overgrown and thick, giving the inside of the gazebo a sort of privacy. The yellow flowers and the bubbling brook beneath the bridge near the gazebo gave it a rather romantic vibe.

Cassie could hear Camie talking animatedly from inside the white ivy covered retreat and wondered who the hell she was talking to. Cassie quickened her pace easily, she walked like a maniac when she truly wanted to, and walked inside. She saw her cousin seated at the table inside the gazebo with 6 other people, chattering away like a happy little chimpmink. At first all Cassie could truly do was shake her head at her younger cousin. She was so social it was sickening. In a matter of seconds she had managed to engage in a full throttle conversation with six complete strangers. It was so like Camie and so unlike Cassie.

But then Cassie took a good look at the people she was talking to and her breath got caught in her throat slightly. These people were absolutely gorgeous! There were three girls and three guys and they were all beautiful. Seated on top of the table was a tiny, petite, adorable looking girl with marble white skin and short, spikey dark hair. She was smiling a sort of smile that was truly hypnotic and at the same time comforting. Seated on the table next to her was another glorious looking creature, a man with dark, military short hair and amazing features. He too had marble white skin that looked so soft and seemed to glow in the darkness of the gazebo. What was interesting about his skin however, were the faint scars. They were everywhere, hardly noticeable, but still there. The scars looked like fading crescent moons. He had his arms wrapped around the tiny girl with the spikey hair, who was nestling into him.

Seated on one side of the table was a girl with long, thick, dark brown hair and heavy lidded eyes. Next to her was a man with bronze colored hair. He was holding the girls' hand like it was fragile and precious. On the other side of the table was a man with broad shoulders and big arms and dark brown. He was beautiful as well. Next to him, like a perfect statue, was a beautiful blonde girl. She was classic all american beauty with her perfectly straight platinum blonde hair and perfect white teeth. Come to think of it, they all had perfect teeth. Bleached white and almost too straight. Another thing they all had in common were there eyes, which were all a golden topaz.

Cassie stared at them in awe for a minute. The white marble skin, the eerie beauty, the impossibly perfect teeth, the golden eyes. It couldn't be? Could it? To the magically educated mind like Cassie's, they all had the characteristics of vampires. But she had never seen a real live vampire in person before, only read about them in books. They were very dangerous, obviously. If these people really were vampires, it was amazing that they had been allowed to enter the school. Or maybe they **_hadn't_** been allowed to enter the grounds. That thought made Cassie narrow her eyes.

"This is my cousin, Cassandra! Cassie, this is Alice and Jasper," Camie said, nodding at the couple sitting on top of the table, "Edward and Bella," nodding at the man seated next to the girl with the long dark hair, "and Rosalie and Emmett," she finished as she pointed at the beautiful blonde girl sitting next to the broad shouldered man.

Cassie stared at them all, still in a bit of a shock. The tiny petite girl with the dark spikey hair named Alice smiled at her.

"Its so nice to meet you Cassandra," Alice said in a musical voice.

Cassie nodded. "Are you guys vampires?" She asked bluntly.

Camie's mouth dropped open and she looked closer at her new found friends. Tiny little Alice let out a tinkling laugh that reminded Cassie of bells. Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde, narrowed her eyes as she studied Cassie and the man next to her, Emmett, let out a booming laugh.

"No one has ever came out and asked us that before!" Alice said with a laugh. "Most people don't recognize us for what we are."

Emmett was still cracking up. "And most don't have the guts to ask either!" He declared with a chuckle.

Cassie smirked and sat down at the table next in between Camie and Emmett. Camie blinked, looking slightly confused for a moment.

"Wait, so you guys really are vampires?" Camie asked.

The man with the bronze colored hair named Edward nodded. "Indeed. I'm a little taken back that your cousin identified us for what we are so easily," Edward said.

The girl next to him, Bella, smiled a dazzling smile. "Even I didn't know what you really were, when I first met you as a human. All I knew was that you were special," Bella said as she smiled adoringly at Edward.

Edward smiled back and continued to hold Bella's hand and softly stroke her knuckles. Camie giggled.

"Of course Cassie could tell that you were vampires! She's a little book worm, always studying and reading. She got all A's in every subject at our last school. She's a registered genius!" Camie told them, smiling proudly at her cousin.

Cassie was still studying the vampires all around her with great fascination. It was one thing to read about them in books, but it was truly something else to actually be sitting next to a vampire. It was mind blowing. The blonde vampire was still staring her down, narrowing her eyes and occasionally peering over at the man on Cassie's other side. Emmett. Cassie smirked slightly, Emmett must be Rosalie's mate. Cassie had read that vampires got extremely possessive of their mates. Cassie found it very funny. Tiny little Alice was studying Cassie with open interest.

"Is this your first year at the school?" Alice asked Cassie.

Cassie looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Do you guys actually go here?" Cassie asked.

Alice smiled. "Yes. We've attended here for 4 years. This is our fifth and last year," Alice told her.

Cassie shook her head. "That's insane. That they actually let you come here. I thought that the administration would forbid vampires from going to the school," Cassie said.

Alice laughed again and moved to a more comfortable position in Jasper's arms. They looked very at home sitting together on the table. Alice nestled against his chest before answering Cassie.

"Most of our kind are banned from the school, from all magical schools like this. Only a select few are allowed to attend," Alice told her.

"Only those whose past behavior has shown that they aren't a danger to humans," Edward said.

Cassie laughed sarcastically. "But you **_are _**a danger to the humans! I mean, you're **_vampires!"_** Cassie declared in amusement.

Emmett laughed along with her and Alice smiled a tiny smile.

"Yes," Alice said, "yes we are. Aren't you a bit nervous about sitting next to us now that you know for sure what we are? Aren't both of you?"

Camie automatically shook her head no and smiled brightly at them. "Uh uh! I'm not scared of you at all! I could tell as soon as I saw you that you guys wouldn't hurt me. That's why I talked to you!" Camie explained.

Cassie smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid either, although I'm not as trusting as my darling cousin," Cassie said drly.

The vampires all smiled darkly at her. Rosalie peered down her nose at Cassie.

"Well," Rosalie said in a low voice, "maybe you shouldn't be scared. Or maybe you should."

And with that, Rosalie got gracefully to her feet and walked away. Emmett let out another booming laugh.

"That's my Rose," He muttered fondly as he watched her walk away.

After another second Emmett got up and followed her out of the gazebo. Edward shot Bella a glance and she nodded. Then they too walked away. Alice smiled at Cassie and Camie.

"It was very nice to meet you Cameron. You too, Cassandra. Maybe we'll see you around," Alice said with a smile.

Cassie shrugged carelessly. Camie smiled brightly and nodded.

"Oh for sure!" Camie said with a bubbly smile.

Alice gracefully rose to her feet in one motion and hopped off the table. The man that had been sitting on the table next to her, Jasper, got to his feet as well. Jasper hadn't said one word. Cassie assumed he didn't like humans or at least found them difficult to be around. He strolled casually over to Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist. Alice gave them one last smile, then walked away.

Cassie shook her head at Camie.

"Leave it to you to make friends already. And with vampires too!" Cassie said with a laugh.

Camie smiled. "They were just sitting inside the gazebo and they all looked very nice. So I said hi and sat down," Camie said simply.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Let's go find our rooms, you crazy little minx," Cassie said.

"Okaaayyy!" Camie said, jumping to her feet.

The two of them walked out of the yellow-flower covered gazebo, away from the bridge and the bubbling brook, and in the direction of the Dorm Building to find their rooms.


End file.
